1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of forming a fine contact hole in a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of forming a fine contact hole in a semiconductor device and to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technologies for forming fine patterns are significant in connection with the manufacture of high-density integration of semiconductor devices. For example, to form more semiconductor devices in a given area, the size of each semiconductor device should be reduced.
As the design rule of semiconductor devices is significantly reduced, 50-nanometer (nm) or finer patterns should be formed. However, it is difficult to form 50-nm or finer patterns through a photolithograph process using an argon fluoride (ArF) light source. As a result, double patterning methods or photolithography technologies using an immersion method or a shorter-wavelength light source such as an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) source have been developed. However, these alternatives require very expensive equipment or increase process complexity, thereby also increasing manufacturing costs.
Therefore, alternative methods have been researched, including for example, a block copolymer method. A block copolymer is a copolymer made up of at least two covalently bonded polymer blocks. Moreover, free ends of the polymer blocks opposed opposing the covalently bonded ends are repulsive to each other, so that block copolymers can be self-assembled into a nanostructure. However, to use the nanostructure of the block copolymers in forming patterns of a semiconductor device, there is a need for a method of aligning a block copolymer nanostructure with other layers of a semiconductor device.